


Операция «Ы» или приключения Шурика

by Kenilvort



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Имаешин Шайдабег, человек тысячи лиц и неопределенной профессии, считает Ханамиева Михаила мастером на все руки. Ханамиев… вынужден соответствовать





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cтатья 121 УК РСФСР 1960 года «Мужеложство»  
> Совет!АУ, круче Киридая только отвесные горные склоны, попытки в юмор, сознательный и бессознательный ООС, вольные допущения по части искусства, вольный ретеллинг «Операция „Ы” или приключения Шурика»

Рабочий день главного инженера Михаила Ханамиева проходил как всегда — в борьбе с бесчисленными чертежами и бестолковыми коллегами.

— Это что? — спросил Ханамиев у Косенко, тыча исчерканный красными чернилами чертеж ему под нос. — Что это?

Тот не ответил, поглощенный зрелищем того, как Машенька Сацкина, украшение бюро, делает производственную гимнастику. Ханамиев скрипнул зубами, и тут у него зазвонил телефон.

— Ханамиев слушает, — сказал он, прижав трубку плечом и критически изучая следующий чертеж.

— Привет, есть разговор, — раздался в трубке голос Имаешина.

Ханамиев повесил трубку.

Он ожидал, что телефон зазвонит снова — такая мелочь, как брошенная трубка, не могла остановить Имаешина, если ему было что-то нужно — но телефон не зазвонил.

Ханамиев трижды сплюнул через плечо и опять вернулся к работе.

— Если будут спрашивать, — сказал он Машеньке, уходя на обед, — меня нет и не будет.

— Приятный женский голос? — уточнила та.

— Неприятный мужской.

Обезопасив себя таким образом, он отправился в ближайшую столовку. Взял обед, устроился за столиком и зачерпнул первую ложку борща.

Именно тогда рядом с ним и присел Имаешин.

— И снова привет. Как я уже сказал, есть разговор.

— Изыди, — проскрежетал Ханамиев.

Тонкие губы Имаешина изогнулись в улыбке, и Ханамиев уже не в первый раз подумал, что тот выглядит как Антихрист. Верующий человек на его месте бы перекрестился. Ханамиев верующим не был — и сейчас смутно об этом жалел.

— Да ладно, Мишка, не дури, — сказал Имаешин. — Дело-то серьезное.

— Нет, — Ханамиев решительно выставил перед собой ладонь. — Никаких дел с тобой у меня нет и не будет.

— Ну, как знаешь. Только имей в виду, что выставка итальянского искусства в ***ском музее начинается с понедельника.

— Я инженер! И не имею никакого отношения к итальянцам, искусству или ***скому музею.

— Это хорошо. Со следующей недели отношения к ***скому музею лучше не иметь.

— Почему? — спросил с подозрением Ханамиев.

— Ешь свой борщ, а то остынет, — Имаешин встал из-за стола и направился к выходу, смешавшись с толпой работяг, которые после комплексного обеда обрели новые силы для трудового подвига.

Ханамиев проводил его взглядом и с отвращением отодвинул тарелку. Проблема заключалась в том, что кое-какое — хоть и весьма опосредованное — отношение к ***скому музею он все же имел.

 

 

В бюро Ханамиев вернулся мрачнее тучи.

— Кто-нибудь звонил? — спросил он у Машеньки.

— Нет, — ответила та. Спицы мелькали в ее пальцах — Машенька вязала. Вообще-то, вязание — как и готовка — Машеньке не давались: носки у нее получались с двумя пятками, шарфы непременно сужались к середине. По мнению мужской половины бюро, только это обстоятельство и мешало Машеньке стать для Советского Союза тем, чем в свое время стала для Трои Елена Прекрасная.

Помрачнев еще больше, Ханамиев бросил пальто на крючок и отправился в свой закуток. За время его отсутствия чертежей, требующих проверки, заметно прибавилось, и Ханамиев какое-то время с ними возился, однако слова Имаешина не шли у него из головы — и весьма пагубно сказывались на продуктивности.

И дал же бог старшего товарища, подумал Ханамиев, скрипнул зубами и придвинул к себе телефон.

— Да? — отозвались на том конце провода несколько секунд спустя. — ***ский музей.

— Хьюгин, ты? — скривился Ханамиев. — Киешина позови.

— Он занят.

— Пусть освободится.

С Хьюгиным Ханамиева связывала непримиримая вражда, и поначалу ему казалось, что никакого Киешина тот звать не будет, но трубку наполнила тишина, затем шорохи — и наконец знакомый голос.

— Мишка!

Ханамиев на секунду прикрыл глаза.

— Ты не звонил.

— Прости, был занят. Вообще-то, я занят до самого понедельника, так что приехать не смогу.

— И чем же ты так занят?

«Что для тебя важнее меня?»

— Я же рассказывал! — в голосе Киешина прозвучала легкая укоризна. — У нас выставка.

— Итальянского искусства? — по спине Ханамиева пробежал неприятный холодок.

— Ты все-таки запомнил! — обрадовался Киешин. — Да, по итальянцам. Работы невпроворот, мы едва-едва успеваем.

— Ну что ж, тогда не буду отвлекать, — Ханамиев повесил трубку.

— Ты мой чертеж уже посмотрел? — тут же подошел к нему Косенко.

— Что, на Сацкину уже налюбовался?

— Черствый ты парень, Ханамиев. Как сухарь.

— Уж какой есть.

— Так что там с чертежом?

— Завтра отдам. — Ханамиев встал из-за стола и нахлобучил шапку. — Сегодня мне нужно пораньше уйти.

— Что-то с мамой? — посочувствовал Косенко. Трепетное отношение Ханамиева к матери было известно всему бюро.

— Твое какое дело?

На самом деле с мамой у Ханамиева было все в порядке — на днях она разжилась парой импортных туфель и собиралась в них на «Голубой огонек» с директором какого-то завода. Уйти он собирался, чтобы разыскать Имаешина — и задать ему пару вопросов про ***ский музей.

 

 

Ханамиев, конечно, знал, что задача перед ним стоит нелегкая, но никогда не думал, что настолько: Имаешин словно в воду канул. Разве что в тихий омут, думал Ханамиев, скрипя зубами.

Шайдабег Имаешин был уникальной личностью: он знал буквально всех, и его тоже знали все. При этом знали совершенно разное — имеющейся об Имаешине информации вполне хватило бы на несколько биографий.

Ханамиев познакомился с ним, когда учился на инженерном. Имаешин был на год старше, собирался стать проектировщиком и при знакомстве провозгласил себя старшим товарищем Ханамиева — факт, который впоследствии попортил тому немало крови.

О том, что с Имаешиным все не так просто, Ханамиев узнал довольно рано. На втором курсе ему повезло попасть на республиканский симпозиум, где он разговорился с другими участниками и выяснил, что Имаешина хорошо знают в Якутске (где он учится на экономиста), Улан-Удэ (где он приобретает специальность переводчика), Киеве (где он осваивает юридические тонкости) и прочих городах, не стоящих упоминания.

После выпуска Имаешин то пропадал, то опять появлялся. Никто не знал, где он живет и чем занимается. По туманным обмолвкам самого Имаешина можно было предположить, что с понедельника по пятницу он управляет вселенной, а два оставшихся дня — отдыхает.

Ханамиев обошел всех знакомых и переключился на общепит. Определенный смысл в этом был: Имаешин был холостяком и готовить не любил, а между тем есть ему все же было нужно.

Имаешин нашелся в замызганной пивной, где сидел у стойки, болтал с буфетчиком и грыз тараньку. Рядом стоял полупустой бокал «Жигулевского».

— Пива, — сказал Ханамиев, присаживаясь на соседний стул. Буфетчик многозначительно указал на висящий на стене плакат «Гвоздь в шине».

— Я на общественном транспорте, — буркнул Ханамиев. Имаешин наблюдал за ним с благожелательным интересом, однако разговор не начинал — наказывал за недавнюю несговорчивость.

— Нужно поговорить, — процедил сквозь зубы Ханамиев, мысленно проклиная весь ***ский музей и каждого итальянца в частности.

— Ладно, — легко согласился Имаешин. Они переместились в угол, отгородившись от любопытных зевак бокалами с пивом.

— Итак, — начал Ханамиев, ради приличия выждав, пока на «Жигулевском» осядет пена, — что там с музеем?

— Выставка. Я думал, Тимофей тебе рассказывал.

— Уверен, то, что мне расскажешь ты, Киешин рассказать не сможет.

— Это точно, — отозвался Имаешин самодовольно. — Тимофей склонен не замечать чужих недостатков. С тобой вот связался…

Ханамиев молчал.

— Скучный ты, Миша, человек, — пожаловался Имаешин. — Ни малейшего удовольствия от общения.

Это Ханамиев тоже проглотил.

— Так и собираешься молчать? — хмыкнул Имаешин.

— Предпочел бы послушать. Точнее, предпочел бы услышать что-нибудь существенное.

— Ладно. Итак, в понедельник в ***ском музее начинается выставка.

— Итальянского искусства. Слышал уже.

— Не перебивай. Событие серьезное — международного размаха. Достанут новые картины из запасников. Будут газетчики и дипломаты, и даже кое-кто из экспертов. Думаю, ты представляешь, какой случится скандал, когда всплывет, что одна из картин — подделка.

Ханамиев представлял.

— И все же я не понимаю, какое отношение… — начал было он.

— Миша, для чего у тебя голова? — сказал Имаешин с досадой. — Тут же начнется разбирательство, всех сотрудников музея прочешут мелкой гребенкой, и вот тогда-то и всплывет, что перспективный искусствовед Тимофей Киешин и главный инженер Михаил Ханамиев… — Имаешин сделал выразительную паузу и отхлебнул немного пива. — В общем, пять лет по сто двадцать первой статье. Обоим.

— То есть, ты предупредил меня, чтобы я успел насушить сухарей и попрощаться с матерью? — хмыкнул Ханамиев. Откуда Имаешин узнал про них с Киешиным — секрет, столь тщательно охраняемый, что о нем не подозревала ни одна живая душа — Ханамиев не догадывался. Впрочем, про поддельную картину Имаешин тоже откуда-то узнал.

— Успеешь еще с сухарями. Есть… один выход.

Имаешин улыбнулся, и Ханамиев понял, что дальнейшее ему не понравится.

— Какой? — спросил он все-таки.

— Настоящая картина находится у реставратора. Тебе всего-то и нужно, что забрать ее и незаметно вернуть обратно. Думаю, помочь с последним Тимофей не откажется.

— Забрать, вернуть — интересно, как ты себе это представляешь.

— На самом деле все не так уж трудно. Картина спрятана на даче, хозяин наезжает туда только на выходных. У тебя есть целых три дня. Точнее, у вас — уверен, что друзья тебя в беде не бросят.

— Что же ты сам на эту дачу не полез? — буркнул Ханамиев.

— Миша, — Имаешин укоризненно посмотрел на него, — я простой физик-теоретик и…

— Проектировщик, — проскрежетал Ханамиев.

— А, да, точно. В общем, нужных навыков у меня нет.

— А у меня, значит, есть?

— Советский инженер обычно мастер на все руки. А уж главный-то инженер… — Имаешин сделал красноречивую паузу.

— Ну а тебе, — спросил Ханамиев, — тебе-то со всего этого какая польза?

— Ты будешь должен мне услугу.

— Сразу говорю, чертежи не продам.

— А Родину?

— Имаешин!

— Не беспокойся, я не попрошу ничего такого… что оказалось бы тебе не по плечу. И шло вразрез с твоей моралью коммуниста.

Во всем этом наверняка был какой-то подвох: насколько Ханамиев знал Имаешина, тот мог попросить что угодно — в том числе право первородства — но выбора у Ханамиева не было. На кону стояли пять лет. Десять — если сплюсовать их с Киешиным сроки.

— Ладно, — сказал он нехотя. — Я согласен.

 

 

Реставратора звали Сысой Голицын, он работал с ***ским музеем очень давно и достиг в своей профессии таких высот, что подозрения о подлоге на его счет попросту не возникали.

— Что он украл? — спросил Ханамиев.

— Да сущую безделицу, — отмахнулся Имаешин. — Не понимаю, почему эти искусствоведы так с ней носятся.

По окончании разговора Ханамиев отправился домой и разыскал в своей библиотеке забытый Киешиным альбом с картинами итальянских художников. Безделица Имаешина здесь тоже была — и называлась «Дама с единорогом». Несколько долгих минут Ханамиев рассматривал пышные рукава и замученного единорога, затем закрыл альбом и глубоко задумался.

Дело было опасным и сложным, и отправляться на него без плана и поддержки Ханамиев не хотел. Советский инженер мог быть каким угодно мастером, но численное превосходство и пара дельных советов еще никому не вредили.

К тому же, помимо сложных замков и хитроумно спрятанного тайника, была еще одна проблема: сторож.

Ханамиев придвинул к себе телефон и принялся набирать друзей.

 

 

Друзей у Ханамиева было четверо, они сдружились еще в детстве, потом ходили в одну школу и даже играли вместе в баскетбол. После выпуска и учебы по специальности им повезло остаться в одном городе — факт, за который Ханамиев всегда был неизменно благодарен судьбе и распределению.

Стрелки на больших настенных часах показывали полвосьмого. Имелся приличный шанс, что кто-нибудь — за исключением разве что Харского и Ямазайкина — окажется дома.

Первым Ханамиев набрал Сетова. После двенадцати долгих гудков тот наконец-то снял трубку и устало зевнул:

— Слушаю.

— Это Ханамиев. Приезжай.

— Что, сейчас?

— Да, сейчас. Дело срочное.

— Подвигать мебель, что ли? Ханамиев, я математик с мировым именем.

— И что?

— Да ничего. Через полчаса буду. Пива захватить?

— Фурухаша захвати. Без пива мы как-нибудь обойдемся.

— Так это что, общий сбор? Ямазайкин будет? А Харский?

— Если я их найду. Все, давай быстрее.

— Ладно, понял. — Сетов отключился.

Ханамиев довольно кивнул — один, нет, даже два есть — придвинул к себе записную книжку и начал обзванивать клубы. В ответ на просьбу позвать к трубке Харского администраторы с разной степенью сожаления в голосе сообщали, что увы, но сегодня товарищ Харский… Ханамиев бросал трубку, не дослушав.

На шестом по счету клубе ему повезло.

— Да, товарищ Харский здесь, — сообщил администратор вежливо, — но позвать его я, к сожалению, не могу: они как раз играют.

— Тогда позовите Ямазайкина.

На том конце провода возникло легкое замешательство.

— А… — осведомился администратор осторожно, — Ямазайкин — тоже джазмен?

— Нет, — сказал Ханамиев неприятным голосом. — Ямазайкин рыжий и конопатый, сидит где-нибудь в углу, пьет минералку и читает здоровенный талмуд, скорей всего с коровой на обложке.

Администратор выразил сомнение, что к ним в клуб ходит подобная публика.

— Вы удивитесь, — сказал Ханамиев.

Через несколько минут в трубке раздалось короткое:

— Да. — Как человек, которому не раз приходилось тратить ночи на коровьи роды, Ямазайкин знал цену собственному времени и предпочитал переходить сразу к сути.

— Приезжай, — велел Ханамиев. — Точнее, приезжайте. Хватай Харского в охапку, и дуйте сюда.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет, но случится.

— Сейчас?

— В понедельник.

— А, хорошо. Тогда у Харского есть время доиграть песню.

 

 

Время до прихода товарищей Ханамиев провел за чашкой чаю — и нелегкими размышлениями, как рассказать им о предстоящем деле и не рассказать о Киешине. Так ничего и не решив, Ханамиев отправился открывать дверь.

Первыми пришли Фурухаш и Сетов. В руках у Фурухаша была авоська, из которой исходили соблазнительные ароматы свежей сдобы.

— Плюшки, — пояснил Фурухаш в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Ханамиева. — Чайник ставь.

— Какие еще плюшки? У нас серьезное обсуждение!

— И чем же это ему помешают плюшки?

— Черт с вами, — сдался Ханамиев.

— Остальных еще нет? — спросил Сетов.

— Нет. Добираются из какой-то тьмутаракани.

— Ну, тогда и вправду ставь чайник.

Ханамиев отправился на кухню и сердито бухнул чайник на плиту, затем принялся доставать чашки. Чашек у него было шесть — одна для мамы, остальные пять для него с друзьями. Фарфор был английский, бело-синий — Сетов привез его с очередного симпозиума за рубежом. Чай из него был особенно вкусный. Ханамиев плеснул кипятку в заварник.

Вошедший в кухню Фурухаш взял блюдо и стал выкладывать на него свои плюшки.

— Может, пока что расскажешь, в чем дело? — предложил Сетов, заходя в кухню и падая на свободный табурет. — Ну, в двух словах.

— Не хочу повторяться, — мотнул головой Ханамиев.

— Ну, ладно.

Следующие полчаса они пили чай, болтали о какой-то ерунде и слушали концерт по заявкам. Ямазайкин с Харским все не шли, и Ханамиев начал закипать — совсем как чайник, который ему пришлось разогревать еще раз.

Наконец в дверь позвонили.

— Я открою, — вызвался Сетов.

— Я сделаю еще чаю, — предложил Фурухаш.

Ханамиев неохотно кивнул.

Сетов вернулся несколько минут спустя — в компании Харского и Ямазайкина.

— Холодно-то как, — Ямазайкин потер руки и счастливо сжал исходящую паром чашку. Щеки у него раскраснелись от мороза, и многочисленные веснушки стали не так видны. — И метет! Ханамиев, ты в окно-то хоть глядел?

— Я гляжу, вы тут плюшками балуетесь, — сказал Харский. — А я-то думал, у нас катастрофа.

— Так оно и есть, — пробурчал Ханамиев. — Полнейшая катастрофа. — Он пожевал губу. — В двух словах: если я не влезу на дачу к одному барыге за украденной картиной, мне впаяют пять лет. Возможно, даже строгача. Я не уверен.

— За что? — спросил Ямазайкин. — Что ты такого натворил, что наш советский суд…

— Самый гуманный суд в мире… — вставил Харский.

— …вот именно. Впаяет тебе целых пять лет.

Ханамиев замялся. Тема была скользкая и неприятная. Киешина — как и сто двадцать первую статью — они с друзьями никогда не обсуждали, и как те отнесутся к подобным известиям, предсказать было трудно.

— Ханамиев, ну, — подтолкнул Сетов.

— Это личное.

— Что-то с Киешиным связанное, что ли?

Если бы Ханамиев вообще таращился, он бы вытаращился сейчас.

— Откуда?..

— Да ладно, Ханамиев. Киешин и есть твое личное. Об этом каждая собака знает.

— Каждая?!

— Ну, хорошо, не каждая. Имаешин и мы.

— И, — добавил Харский вкрадчиво, — тетя Маша.

— Мама? Откуда?!

— Мне вот другое интересно, — сказал Ямазайкин. — Это личное у вас с Киешиным длится уже не первый год. Что поменялось сейчас?

Ханамиев кратко рассказал о картине и даже показал им альбом с репродукцией.

— Вот недальновидный ты человек, Ханамиев, — сказал Харский. — Не мог с каким-нибудь грузчиком закрутить. Так нет же, подавай искусствоведа… Ладно, когда мы на эту дачу полезем?

— Что, вот так просто? — хмыкнул Сетов. — Впрочем, оно и неудивительно. Сегодня, — продекламировал он нараспев, — он играет джаз, а завтра Родину продаст.

— И, между прочим, совершенно не смешно, — обиделся за Харского Ямазайкин.

— А ты его все защищаешь, Ямазайкин, — покачал головой Сетов. — И не надоело?

— Не надоело, — буркнул тот.

— А тебе, Харский, не надоело? Постоянно быть дамой в беде?

— Дама в беде у нас сегодня Ханамиев, — напомнил Фурухаш сухо. — Что там с этой дачей?

Дача находилась в Подмосковье, и с ней все было одновременно и хорошо, и очень плохо. Собаки у реставратора не было, зато дачный массив охраняли сторожа. Конкретно им предстояло иметь дело с Касамацким Юрием.

— Спортсмен, комсомолец, — принялся перечислять услышанное от Имаешина Ханамиев.

— И просто головная боль, — подытожил Харский. Ямазайкин согласно замычал: рот у него был занят плюшкой.

— Как мы с ним справимся? — спросил Фурухаш. — Не бить же.

— Ну почему же — не бить? — хмыкнул Харский.

— Так вроде не за что, — неуверенно сказал Ямазайкин, прожевав.

— Ну, ради дела можно ненадолго и забыть о совести.

— Сегодня он играет джаз, — снова завел Сетов.

— Ничего он не играет, — рассердился Ямазайкин. — И бить никого мы тоже не будем. Я хлороформа принесу.

— Отлично, — сказал Ханамиев. — Идем дальше…

Обсуждения затянулись до ночи. Плюшки Фурухаша были съедены, чай — выпит, снова заварен и снова выпит, а план — практически готов.

— Значит, приходим, — подытожил Харский, — суем сторожу под нос хлороформ, влезаем на дачу, находим тайник, забираем картину, инсценируем ограбление и уходим.

— В целом верно, — подтвердил Ханамиев.

— Нет, — возразил Харский. — Так дело не пойдет. На словах все это, конечно, отлично, но в жизни гладко и с первого раза ничего не получается. Опыт подсказывает мне, что нам нужна репетиция.

 

 

Опыт у Харского — что сценический, что жизненный — был настолько богатый, что мог считаться достоянием Советского Союза.

— Репетиция, да? — протянул Ханамиев. — Ну ладно, возьму у мамы ключи от дачи.

— Вы с Тимофеем туда поедете? — спросила мама, отдавая Ханамиеву ключи.

— Нет, с ребятами, — ответил он резко. Возможно, немного резче, чем следовало. Ханамиев все еще не мог принять, что мама <i>знает</i> — и, вероятнее всего, уже не первый год.

— А почему не с Тимофеем?

— Он слишком занят, — буркнул Ханамиев.

— Миша, вы ведь не поссорились? — спросила мама.

— Для этого он тоже слишком занят.

Мама неодобрительно поцокала языком.

— Передашь ему, чтобы заглянул как-нибудь на неделе. Я уезжаю и хочу отдать ему кошку на передержку.

— А мне? — спросил Ханамиев. — Мне ты кошку отдать не хочешь?

— Нет. Поскольку потом я хочу ее еще и забрать.

Возможно, Ханамиеву следовало промолчать, но он не удержался:

— Значит, ты его одобряешь? Киешина?

— Миша, — улыбнулась мама, и это была бесконечно усталая и бесконечно понимающая улыбка, — я одобрила бы любого, кто сделал бы тебя счастливым. Но, к счастью, у тебя отличный вкус. Тимофей хорош собой, полезен в быту и может поддержать разговор. Так что да, я его одобряю.

— А внуки? Что насчет внуков? — не унимался Ханамиев.

Мама фыркнула:

— Я уже смирилась. Почему, ты думаешь, я завела кошку?

 

 

На дачу Ханамиев приехал после обеда — протопил, смахнул пыль. Остальные съехались ближе к вечеру, поскольку работу никто не отменял. Фурухаш привез с собой кулебяку и бессменные плюшки. Харский притащился с Ямазайкиным и гитарой.

— И что это, по-твоему, мы собираемся репетировать? — проскрежетал Ханамиев.

Друзья у него были прекрасные — понимающие и верные — но иногда он спрашивал себя, почему не завел себе новых.

— Ладно, давайте. — Ханамиев извлек из мешка предусмотрительно заготовленный реквизит и начал раздавать друзьям. Сетов взял себе повязку дружинника, Ямазайкин — мягкую тряпицу для хлороформа.

Ханамиев остановился перед Харским.

— _Yesterday_ , — наигрывал на гитаре тот, _— all my troubles seemed so far away…_

— Между прочим, — сказал Ханамиев мстительно, — эти твои «Битлз» — загнивающий декаданс. Бери уже что-нибудь.

— Я, — сказал Харский, — представитель творческой профессии. Поэтому возьму ломик.

— Ладно, начинаем.

Ко всей этой идее с репетицией Ханамиев относился с недоверием, но, как оказалось, она была им действительно необходима.

— Стоп, стоп, стоп! — скомандовал он и обвел друзей недовольным взглядом. — Что вы творите?

— Репетируем, — отозвался Харский, похлопывая ломиком по руке.

— Кой, к черту, репетируем?! Ямазайкин!

— Ну, — проворчал Ямазайкин.

— Ты должен был выдать себя за заблудившегося гостя и привлечь внимание сторожа каким-нибудь естественным вопросом. А ты что спросил?

— Как пройти в библиотеку, — промямлил Ямазайкин.

— В глуши? Посреди ночи?

— Ну, — вступился за него Харский. — Удовлетворять тягу к знаниям никогда не поздно.

— А ты?! — наставил на него обвиняющий перст Ханамиев. — Ты должен был взломать этот комод, а ты?!

— Какой взломать! — возмутился Харский. — Это же любимый комод тети Маши!

— И что?!

— Тетя Маша, — протянул Харский мечтательно, — замечательная женщина. Я бы на ней женился…

— Если бы не Ямазайкин, — буркнул Ханамиев.

— Если бы это не делало тебя моим пасынком.

— Так, ладно. Фурухаш.

Фурухаш поднял на Ханамиева глаза. В свое время Ханамиев в общеобразовательных целях почитывал масонскую литературку. Почерпнутое оттуда выражение «бездонные бездны» описывало глаза Фурухаша как нельзя более точно.

— Почему ты их не разбил? — Ханамиев кивнул на стоящие на столе бутылки.

— Какой разбил?! — возмутился Сетов. — Побойся бога, Ханамиев. Этому бордо семь лет! Я его из самого Прованса привез! А ты — разбить! Лучше бы ты кефира захватил по тридцать копеек.

— _Не жди меня, мама, хорошего сына_ , — принялся душевно выводить Харский, отказавшись от ломика в пользу гитары.

_Твой сын не такой как был вчера._

_Меня засосала опасная трясина…_

— Трясина — это, что ли, Киешин? — хмыкнул Сетов. — Тогда буквально засосала, да.

Ханамиев схватился за голову и заскрежетал зубами.

— Да ладно тебе, Ханамиев, — примирительно сказал Ямазайкин. — Подумаешь, ограбление… Что мы, не справимся, что ли?

— Вот именно, — поддержал друга Сетов. — Мы же элита советской нации. Что нам какой-то взлом?

— А давайте в баньку, — предложил Харский, — раз уж приехали. А то давно уже не собирались.

— Банька это да, — радостно потер руки Ямазайкин. — Квасу бы.

Фурухаш порылся среди своих запасов:

— Есть сбитень.

— А веники?

Ханамиев смотрел на своих друзей и старался не думать о том, что завтра им предстоит кража со взломом, за которую элите советской нации в лице математика с мировым именем, известного пекаря, ведущего селекционера, популярного джазмена и его, главного инженера, могут впаять до шести лет.

 

 

Домой Ханамиев вернулся в ночи. Долго ходил по квартире, вполуха слушал ссору, доносящуюся из-за стены, пил чай и жалел, что не курит. В начале второго он все же заставил себя улечься в постель. Та была холодной и пустой, и хотя в доме отлично топили, Ханамиев все никак не мог согреться. Мысли его были вязкими и мрачными.

Через какое-то время он сдался, включил ночник и перенес телефон на прикроватную тумбочку. Затем закутался в теплый халат, поджал ноги и набрал знакомый номер.

Череда гудков в трубке показалась Ханамиеву бесконечной. Наконец трубку сняли, и сонный голос на том конце провода промямлил:

— Да…

— Это я, — сказал Ханамиев.

— Мишка? Что-нибудь случилось?!

— Нет. Расскажи мне что-нибудь.

На том конце немного помолчали, а потом устало сказали:

— Мишка, два часа ночи. Мне завтра рано на работу.

— Значит, выбери для рассказа что-нибудь покороче.

Воцарилась тишина. Какое-то время Ханамиев просто прижимал к уху трубку и слушал чужое дыхание.

— Ладно, — сдались на том конце провода. — Что тебе рассказать?

— Не знаю. Про итальянцев своих, что ли.

— Я рад, что ты проявляешь такой интерес к моей работе. Но в следующий раз, пожалуйста, делай это днем. Или хотя бы до двенадцати.

— Хватит ныть. Рассказывай, — Ханамиев натянул одеяло, опустил голову на подушку и поудобнее перехватил трубку.

— Картина «Паллада и кентавр» была создана в 1483 году по заказу Лоренцо Медичи по случаю…

Ханамиев позволил древним датам и полузабытым историческим реалиям окутать себя и слушал голос в трубке, пока не уснул.

 

 

Ханамиев проснулся по заигравшему на кухне сигналу точного времени, какое-то время с недоумением рассматривал зажатую в руке телефонную трубку, потом опустил ее на рычаг и потер лицо.

Две чашки крепкого индийского кофе настроили его на боевой лад, он влез в теплый (подаренный Киешиным) свитер и отправился в бюро.

Работы у Ханамиева оказалось невпроворот. Пока его не было, Косенко подсунул в стопку еще два чертежа, выполненные с такой вопиющей небрежностью, что становилось ясно: во время их начертания Машенька снова делала производственную гимнастику.

В обед Ханамиев опять отправился в столовку. Там снова подавали борщ, он взял себе порцию, присел за стол и, зачерпнув первую ложку, с подозрением огляделся. Ханамиев ожидал, что рядом с ним опять возникнет Имаешин, но того не было. Вместо этого на соседний стул присел Косенко. Ханамиев впервые за день обратил внимание на его заплывший глаз.

— Пьяные драки, — сказал Ханамиев мстительно, — порочат репутацию советского инженера.

— Мы не пили, — буркнул Косенко. — Точнее, я не пил. Насчет Аоминидзе не уверен.

— Это какой же Аоминидзе? — спросил Ханамиев с интересом. Чужие проблемы позволяли ему на время отвлечься от своих. — Надежда советского баскетбола и друг детства Сацкиной? За что это он тебя так разукрасил? Ты, часом, руки не распускал?

— Ты за кого меня принимаешь? — Косенко обиженно засопел. — Я к Машеньке со всей душой…

— И где же эта твоя душа находится? Не в штанах ли случайно?

— Много ты понимаешь.

— Ну, Аоминидзе, кажется, понимает не больше меня. Ты ему хоть сдачи дал?

— Спрашиваешь!

— Дебош и разврат, — с удовольствием произнес Ханамиев. — Лучше б уж ты в пьяную драку ввязался.

— Да ну тебя, Ханамиев.

В бюро Ханамиев вернулся в приподнятом настроении — перепалка с Косенко его немного умиротворила. Он углубился в работу и проработал до семи. Потом за ним зашел Сетов, с боем пробившийся через сидевшего на входе дежурного.

— Ну что, идем?

— Идем, — Ханамиев отложил чертежный карандаш и потянулся за шапкой. — А не рано?

— Сначала ужин.

— В столовке?

— У тебя. Фурухаш расстарался.

— Ладно. Ужин так ужин.

Ханамиев набросил на плечи пальто. А где-то там в Подмосковье, подумал он, Касамацкий Юрий как раз заступает на смену…

 

 

Жизнь у Юрия Касамацкого была не сахар: учебу на радиотехника и обязанности старосты группы он совмещал с занятиями спортом и работой. Времени и сил на все катастрофически не хватало, и еще меньше их стало два дня назад, когда родители, получившие по линии профсоюза путевку в Гагры, оставили под его присмотром младших братьев.

Семью свою Касамацкий любил и в другое время бы только обрадовался, но братья сейчас оказались совсем не кстати: на носу была сессия. Сам Касамацкий в целом был к ней готов, а вот Киса — нет.

На самом деле Кису звали Ипполит Ретенко, но иначе, как Киса, его никто не называл. Парнем Киса был, в общем-то, неплохим. Касамацкий познакомился с ним в спортивной секции на втором курсе и с тех пор был вынужден взять под свое крыло: точные дисциплины Кисе не давались. Возможно, он и сумел бы подготовиться к сессии, проявив прилежание и настойчивость, но работа отнимала большую часть его времени. Киса был моделью и демонстрировал на показах новинки советской швейной промышленности. Завистники с факультета прозвали его стилягой — и были, в общем-то, не так уж неправы.

— Ну, Юрка, ну не сдам я этот сопромат! — буркнул Киса. — Ни черта в нем не понимаю!

— У нас спартакиада скоро, — напомнил Касамацкий. — Провалишь сессию, тебе участвовать не разрешат. У тебя когда экзамен?

— Завтра.

— Завтра, — повторил Касамацкий. Братья с гиканьем носились по квартире. На кухне пыхтело и хлюпало тесто: кормить детей следовало правильно, пирогами. Киса смотрел умоляющими глазами, рядом с ним возвышалась стопка конспектов по сопромату.

Касамацкий закрыл лицо руками.

— Мне на работу через полтора часа, — сказал он. — В Подмосковье. До самого утра.

Киса вздохнул:

— Тогда прощай, спартакиада, здравствуй, пересдача.

Из коридора донеслись щелчок замка, хлопанье двери и топот сапог.

— Шурик! Шурик! — братья помчались в прихожую.

Касамацкий просветлел:

— Вот, можем Шурика попросить. Пусть он с тобой позанимается.

И пирогов налепит, добавил он мысленно.

Шурик, точнее Александр Накамуров, и Касамацкий уже два года как делили квартиру. Парнем Шурик был хорошим и отзывчивым и не раз помогал соседу в беде.

— Ну, давай, — произнес Киса с сомнением. — А он захочет?

Касамацкий замялся. На месте Шурика он бы не захотел — объяснять сопромат легкомысленному Кисе было все равно что приговорить себя к девятому кругу описанного Данте Алигьери ада — но Шурик был добрее и сговорчивей.

— Ну, что, сорванцы? — Шурик вошел в комнату. Братья цеплялись за его ноги и с обожанием глядели снизу вверх. — Юрка вас не обижал?

— Не-ет, — отозвались мальчишки хором.

— А вы его?

— Шурик! Шурик! Ты пришел! А Юрка обещал сегодня пирогов напечь! С картошкой! И с рыбой! А давай в солдатики играть? А то Киса не может, ему учиться надо…

— Учиться — Кисе? — повторил Шурик, поймал умоляющий взгляд Кисы и попятился.

Касамацкий вздохнул: кажется, это будет нелегко.

— Шурик, ты не мог бы… — начал он.

— Вот что, Юрка, — сказал Шурик, выслушав сбивчивую просьбу, обойдя разбросанных по полу солдатиков, заглянув в кастрюлю с тестом и пролистав конспекты по сопромату, — ты оставайся дома и… Вот это все, — он широко взмахнул рукой. — А я пойду дежурить вместо тебя.

 

 

До Подмосковья они добирались на «москвиче» Ямазайкина. Дорогу изрядно замело, и Ханамиев опасался, что они застрянут в сугробах, но машина фырчала, рычала и все же как-то двигалась вперед.

Харский отвоевал себе место возле водителя и теперь отвлекал Ямазайкина от дороги, напевая фривольные джазовые аранжировки на Пугачеву.

— Совсем как на пикник едем, — заметил Сетов. Им с Фурухашем и Ханамиевым пришлось сесть сзади.

— А, точно, — Фурухаш порылся под сидением и достал термос и походные кружки. Какое-то время они молча пили чай, потом показался поворот на дачи, и Ханамиев принялся отдавать Ямазайкину указания сообразно схематичной карте, которую выдал ему Имаешин.

Машину они бросили в узкой боковой улочке неподалеку от нужного дома.

— Ну, Ямазайкин, давай, — сказал Ханамиев. — Доставай свой хлороформ или что там у тебя.

Ямазайкин извлек из кармана куртки прозрачную бутылочку и большой красный лоскут.

— Может, мы его потом хоть в дачу втащим? — спросил он. — Жалко бросать, на морозе-то.

— Иди давай, мать Тереза, — буркнул Ханамиев.

Ямазайкин выбрался из машины и двинулся по улице — туда, где темнела фигура сторожа. Они встретились на полдороги, под фонарем.

— Ах ты черт, — выругался Харский.

— Ханамиев, — сказал Сето, — ты не говорил, что у сторожа будет ружье.

 

 

По правде говоря, у Шурика было не только ружье — вдогонку к нему благодарный Касамацкий вручил ему теплый тулуп и свисток. Кому Шурик должен был свистеть в пургу в Подмосковье, оставалось неясным: дружинников, тем более милиции, на дачах отродясь не водилось.

Шурик успел сделать три полных круга по участку — дачи были поголовно темными, все хозяева сидели в Москве, на работах — когда в конце улицы показался какой-то парень. Заблудился, что ли, подумал Шурик.

Они поравнялись у фонаря. Парень оказался в веснушках и пронзительно рыжий. Шурику остро захотелось апельсинов.

— Касамацкий? — спросил парень. — Касамацкий Юра? — он внимательно оглядел Шурика, уделив особое внимание тулупу и свистку. И ружью. — Что-то как-то хлипковат для комсомольца и спортсмена.

— Нету Касамацкого, — буркнул Шурик. — Я за него.

— А Касамацкий где?

— Сопромат дома с Кисой решает. Ну и пироги печет.

— Какие пироги? С какой Кисой?!

Парнем неизвестный («Да Христофор, Христофор я. Так и зови: Христофор») оказался душевным. Они разговорились, и вскоре Шурик уже рассказывал ему о Кисе, братьях Касамацкого, учебе, родных и много чем еще.

— Александров! Александров, тут двух мнений быть не может! Поразительная техника! А как легко он владеет коньками! Конечно, Локтева и Альметова тоже забывать не следует, но… — они как раз обсуждали перипетии советского хоккея, когда Шурик чихнул.

— Простыл? — с сочувствием произнес Христофор. — Оно и неудивительно — с такой работой и таким морозом.

Шурик жалобно шмыгнул носом.

— На-ка вот, платок, — Христофор протянул ему большую мятую тряпицу. — Не боись, он чистый. Просто… ну, мятый.

Шурик благодарно взял платок и вытер нос. От платка странно пахло — то ли спиртом, то ли чем еще. Шурик вдохнул — и перед глазами у него потемнело. Последнее, что он услышал, перед тем как потерять сознание, был полный досады голос Христофора:

— Вот черт, на самом интересном месте!

 

 

— Час! Целый час! — буркнул Ханамиев. — Тебе всего-то и нужно было, что его вырубить. Почему на это ушел целый час?! Что вы там делали?

— Ну… разговаривали.

— Разговаривали? Разговаривали?! Ямазайкин!

— О хоккее, — Ямазайкин вздохнул. — Э-эх, на самом интересном месте же…

— С Харским будешь хоккей обсуждать, — сказал Сетов.

— С Харским неинтересно. Он в нем не разбирается.

— Гляди-ка, неужели я дожил до того дня, когда Харский в чем-то не разбирается?

Харский, который помогал Ямазайкину тащить по снегу незадачливого сторожа, презрительно хмыкнул.

— Осторожно, тут ступеньки, — сказал Сетов безразлично. Судьба сторожа, пусть даже тот и разбирался в хоккее, его не заботила.

— Потом втащим, — решил Ямазайкин. — Когда Ханамиев дверь откроет.

— Вот да, Ханамиев, открывай, не тяни.

— Блин, холодно-то как! Фурухаш, там больше чаю не осталось?

Ханамиев вздохнул, вытащил из кармана связку зубчатых пластин и тонких стержней и принялся возиться с замками.

Несколько минут спустя дверь открылась.

— Что, серьезно открыл? — удивился Ямазайкин.

— Советский инженер может все, — сказал Ханамиев самодовольно.

— Вот же ты, Ханамиев, сволочь все-таки, — сказал Харский горько. — Как к барыге какому-то лезть, так пожалуйста, все замки отпер. А как я тогда ключи забыл, так «Нет, Харский. Я не слесарь. Вызывай специалиста»?!

— Потом обижаться будешь. Бери сторожа за ноги и тащи.

Они вошли, и Фурухаш щелкнул выключателем.

— Так, теперь тайник. Все помнят? Ищем что-нибудь подозрительное.

Ханамиев прошелся по комнате. Дача была роскошной — хозяин ее безусловно любил и наезжал сюда часто. Перед камином лежали горка дров и шкура медведя. У стены стоял шкаф с книгами в тисненных переплетах. На накрытом скатертью столе возвышались два витых подсвечника.

— Слушай, и вправду барыга, — заметил Сетов, рассматривая висящую на стене репродукцию.

— Человек искусства, — поправил Ханамиев.

— Такой картины под подушкой прятать не будет.

Они переглянулись.

— Человека искусства поймет только другой человек искусства, — глубокомысленно изрек Сетов.

— Точно. Харский!

— Ну, чего вам? — донесся из прихожей голос Харского.

— Скажи нам как человек искусства. Где этот барыга хранит украденную картину?

— В сейфе, — откликнулся Харский без промедления.

— Так. Мы с Сетовым ищем сейф, а остальные инсценируют ограбление. Найдете бордо семилетней выдержки из Прованса — все равно бейте.

Сейф они нашли в маленьком кабинетике, врезанный в стену и прикрытый какой-то абстрактной мазней.

— Тут шифр, — сказал Ханамиев, обследовав сейф.

— Открыть сумеешь?

— Да, но придется повозиться.

— Может, опять у Харского спросим?

— Вариант. Харский! Харский!

— Ну что опять? — Харский появился в дверях кабинетика. — Я как раз пластинки смотрел. Тут потрясающая коллекция! Наши с ребятами, кстати, тоже есть. Барыга барыгой, а вкус отменный.

— Ты снова нужен нам как человек искусства.

— Ну?

— Какой шифр? — спросил Ханамиев, кивая на сейф.

— А сколько цифр?

— Четыре.

— Ну… дата какая-нибудь.

— Какая еще дата?

— Почем я знаю? — Харский развернулся и вышел.

— Так, — потер подбородок Сетов. — Значит, дата.

Они перепробовали даты рождения самого реставратора, его жены, детей и даже собаки (Имаешин и в самом деле не поскупился на информацию). Сейф не открывался.

— Харский! Харский!

— Ну? — Харский снова возник на пороге. — Что на этот раз?

— Назови нам дату, связанную с искусством.

Они перепробовали «ноль три пять шесть» (год сожжения Геростратом храма в Эфесе), и «ноль два семь три» (год сожжения Александрийской библиотеки), и «один девять три три» (сожжение книг в нацистской Германии).

— Что это у тебя все даты про сожжение? — нахмурился Сетов. Сейф не поддавался.

— Один семь девять три, — посоветовал заглянувший в кабинет Ямазайкин.

— Год первой сельскохозяйственной выставки в России? — хмыкнул Сетов.

— Год первой сельскохозяйственной выставки в России — тысяча восемьсот сорок третий, — буркнул Ямазайкин. — Ханамиев, я серьезно, один семь девять три.

— Ну, набери ты ему эти один семь девять три, пусть отстанет, — сказал Сетов. Ханамиев набрал — сейф открылся.

— Смотри-ка, Харский, — хмыкнул Сетов. — Кажется, обычный селекционер больше человек искусства, чем ты.

— Я пожалею, — сказал Ханамиев, — и все же спрошу: но как?

— В тысяча семьсот девяносто третьем году, — сказал Ямазайкин, — Лувр стал музеем.

— И снова: но как?

— Я, между прочим, — сказал Ямазайкин с достоинством, — книжки не только по селекции читаю.

— Ладно, Ханамиев. Бери свои картины.

Ханамиев протянул руку к дверце сейфа.

— Ни с места! — донеслось от двери. — Руки вверх!

Ханамиев поднял глаза: в дверях, наставив на них ружье, стоял сторож Шурик.

 

 

Первым, как ни странно, опомнился Сетов.

— Ничего-то тебе, рыжий, доверить нельзя.

— Надо было его на улице бросить, — сказал Харский. — В сугробе. Еще и снегом сверху присыпать — для верности. Так нет же — тащи в дом. Вот и притащили…

— Руки вверх! — снова повторил сторож и повел ружьем. — Я не шучу!

Он обвел их воинственным взглядом. На Ямазайкине взгляд стал откровенно возмущенным.

— Что? — сказал тот. — Я, между прочим, действительно хоккей люблю. И Александрова тоже.

— Как думаете, — спросил, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, Сетов, — там соль или все же патроны?

— Нам будет или больно, или очень больно, — вздохнул Харский.

— Ну, всех-то он застрелить всяко не успеет, — сказал Сетов рассудительно. — Слышишь, очкарик, в этого сперва стреляй, — он кивнул на Харского, — в пегого.

— Кеша, блин! — возмутился Ямазайкин.

— Почему это в меня? — хмыкнул Харский. — Пусть лучше вон, в несчастного влюбленного стреляет, — он указал на Ханамиева.

— Не нужно ни в кого стрелять! — продолжал кипятиться Ямазайкин.

— Ну, почему же. Мы ведь не сдаемся.

— Я сейчас подмогу позову! — пригрозил сторож.

— Это ночью в Подсмосковье-то? Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Сетов. Поколебавшись, сторож засвистел в свисток.

— Слушайте, давайте уже что-то с ним решать, — не выдержал Харский. — Мы же не можем торчать тут всю ночь.

— Если ты не заметил, Кузя, ружье тут не у нас, — скрипнул зубами Ханамиев.

Вообще-то его друзья были правы: Сетов — в том, что на свист сторожа вряд ли кто-нибудь придет, Харский — в том, что с этим самым сторожем нужно было что-то делать.

— Вот что, очкарик… — начал Ханамиев медленно.

— Шурик, — поправил Ямазайкин.

— Шурик. Положи ружье, и мы тебя не тронем.

— Я бы, — заметил Харский, — на этом месте застрелил нас просто из принципа.

— Кузя, блин! Не подавай ему дурных идей!

Сторож крепче сжал свое ружье.

— Слышишь, Шурик, — снова позвал Сетов, — давай без глупостей. Ну, хочешь, свистни в свою свистульку еще раз.

Сторож немного подумал и впрямь засвистел в свисток.

Несколько секунд спустя на голову ему опустился тяжелый металлический поднос.

— Гляди-ка, я ошибся, — с удовольствием произнес Сетов. — На свист и впрямь пришла подмога. Чего так долго, Костик?

Фурухаш пожал плечами.

— Стукни его еще раз, — посоветовал Харский. — На нем шапка толстая.

Фурухаш послушался.

— Как думаете, сколько у нас времени? — спросил Сетов. Ямазайкин поднял безвольную руку сторожа Шурика и что-то прикинул.

— Он, конечно, не корова, но я бы сказал, минут пятнадцать есть.

— Перед уходом стукнем его еще раз, — решил Харский. — Бери свои картины, Ханамиев.

Ханамиев снова потянулся к сейфу — на этот раз ему никто не мешал.

 

 

Картин оказалось много — он даже не ожидал. Несколько минут они с друзьями, как зачарованные, рассматривали яркие краски и свободные силуэты, затем Ханамиев отобрал два полотна и отложил их в сторону.

— А вторая-то тебе зачем? — спросил Сетов, глядя на изображенных на картине девушек в пачках.

— Маме подарю. Она любит балет.

Ханамиев свернул оставшиеся картины в трубку и сунул их в руку сторожа.

— Дачу разгромили?

Фурухаш кивнул.

— Тогда уходим.

Телефонный автомат они нашли у выезда из дачного массива. Ханамиев прижал к уху холодную трубку, молясь, чтобы провода не оборвались под тяжестью снега, и набрал «02».

— Алло, это милиция? — просипел он в трубку. — В дачном массиве ***ино под Москвой произошло ограбление. Дом триста сорок два. Кто говорит? Аноним.

Несколько минут спустя верный «москвич» уже нес их к Москве.

 

 

Несмотря на позднее время, Киешина дома не оказалось. Устав стучать и звонить, Ханамиев сбежал вниз.

— Ну, что, отдал? — спросил Сетов. Ханамиев взмахнул тубусом для чертежей, который предусмотрительно позаимствовал в бюро.

— Его нет дома.

— В двенадцать ночи?! Интересное кино.

— Представьте, — хмыкнул Харский, — вдруг, пока Ханамиев геройствует во имя любви, его драгоценный Киешин расшатывает где-нибудь устои семьи и брака? Вот глупо получится.

— Да на работе он, — сказал Ханамиев раздраженно. — У них в понедельник выставка, и он не успевает.

— Домой или к музею? — спросил Ямазайкин. Говорить он в основном предпочитал по делу, и Ханамиев его за это безмерно уважал.

— К музею.

Пробраться в ***ский музей было нелегким делом даже днем, что уж говорить о ночи. Ханамиеву пришлось снова искать телефон.

Он долго выворачивал карманы в поисках двух копеек, потом слушал заунывную череду гудков. Когда ему уже начало казаться, что трубку так никто и не снимет, и что ему придется до самого утра сидеть, пялясь на ярко освещенные окна музея, гудки сменил усталый голос:

— Да. ***ский музей.

— Это я, — сказал Ханамиев.

— Мишка?

— Тебя не было дома.

— Да, я сегодня в музее ночую. Работы…

— Невпроворот, я помню. Надо встретиться.

— Я не могу.

— Можешь. Тебе всего-то и нужно, что выйти на площадь.

— Ты что, возле музея?! Но почему? Уже… сколько — двенадцать?!

— Замолчи и выйди. Жду тебя под вторым фонарем.

— Хорошо. Сейчас буду.

Киешин повесил трубку. Ханамиев отправился к фонарю.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Киешин появился откуда-то с торца. На нем не было пальто, только свитер и толстый вязаный шарф. Он шел, слегка хромая, и улыбался. Улыбался Ханамиеву.

Ханамиев вдруг некстати подумал, что пять лет — за это все, за Киешина — не так уж и много.

Киешин остановился напротив него. Снег падал ему на волосы, на плечи и таял.

— Мишка. Мишка, ты чего здесь?

— Вот, — Ханамиев ткнул в него тубусом. — Забирай и иди, кретин. Это же надо было додуматься — выскочить без пальто!

— Я просто соскучился, — сказал Киешин хрипло.

— В понедельник, — сказал Ханамиев. — В понедельник я приду на твою чертову выставку, мы поужинаем и потом…

Да, подумал он. Тубус с картиной приятно оттягивал руку. Теперь у них и впрямь было это потом.

 

 

_А что же Шурик, спросите вы?_

С милицией Шурик столкнулся на полпути к телефону. Метнулся наперерез милицейскому бобику, поскользнулся и едва не попал под колеса.

— Милиция! Милиция!

Водитель затормозил, затем открыл дверь, высунулся и укоризненно сказал:

— Что же вы так? Под колеса бросаетесь.

— Милиция! — Шурик бросился к нему. — Там дачу ограбили!

— Триста сорок вторую? — спросил милиционер деловито. — Так это вы звонили?

Шурик замотал головой так отчаянно, что шапка сползла ему на глаза.

— Нет, не я.

— А кто?

— Не знаю.

— А вы вообще кто будете?

— Сторож. Ну, на замене.

— Разберемся.

Следуя путаным указаниям Шурика, милиционеры подъехали к ограбленной даче.

— Я их видел, — взволнованно размахивал руками Шурик. Милиционеры о чем-то посовещались, и один из них, в очках и с перебинтованными пальцами, осторожно отобрал у него ружье. — Их четверо было. Или пятеро. Один рыжий, в веснушках. И имя еще такое, колоритное. Блин, не помню!

— Такая еще простая фамилия… — пробормотал милиционер в очках. — Словно как бы лошадиная…

— Причем тут лошади? — не понял Шурик.

— Неважно, — отозвался милиционер. — Вы рассказывайте.

Шурик рассказал все, что помнил — и это оказались какие-то крохи. Он вспомнил про Кешу и Кузю («Таких у нас пол-Москвы»), но колоритное имя рыжего вылетело из головы, на которой уже успела вылезти солидных размеров шишка.

— Мда, — милиционер Казунарин, чернявый и смешливый, прошелся по даче и носком ботинок пошевелил осколки бутылки. — Придется вызывать хозяина. Эй, сторож на замене, может, знаешь, что украли?

Шурик развел руками:

— Нет. Картины целы, а вот все остальное…

— Какие картины? — не понял Казунарин.

— Да вон лежат, — Шурик кивнул на комод. — По виду старинные, но я не так чтоб разбираюсь…

Второй милиционер — Шинтарский, тот, что с перебинтованными пальцами, — осторожно развернул свернутые трубкой холсты, и лицо его потемнело.

— Что? — спросил Казунарин.

— Следственную группу вызывай.

В Москву Шурика отвезли уже под утро. Он порывался снова рассказать о грабителях, но те никого не интересовали — Шурика то и дело спрашивали о каком-то Голицыне, а потом и вовсе отправили домой.

Дома его ждал осунувшийся Касамацкий в окружении детей и подгорелых пирогов. Киса спозаранку убежал на экзамен.

Шурик отдал Касамацкому свисток, сбросил ему на руки тулуп. Ружье осталось в милиции.

Поначалу все выглядело так, что Касамацкий потеряет работу, но, к счастью, в дело вмешался его знакомый — с колоритным и нерусским именем — и все обошлось. Этот же знакомый рассказал им, что Сысой Голицын, за дачей которого Шурик во время своего дежурства не уследил, предстанет перед судом за фальсификацию и подлог предметов искусства.

На этом вся история с ограблением для Шурика и закончилась.

Со временем подробности произошедшего той зимней ночью сперва подернулись зыбкой дымкой, а после и вовсе изгладились из его памяти.

Два года спустя на хоккее он познакомился с рыжим веснушчатым парнем по имени Христофор. При звуках его голоса в глубине души у Шурика затеплилось робкое узнавание, и он решил, что они уже встречались на играх. После матча они отправились в пивную и до самой ночи обсуждали советский хоккей — Христофор тоже оказался поклонником Александрова.

Потом они еще не раз встречались после матчей, обсуждая новых звезд и всякую всячину. Случалось, Христофор жаловался на своих беспокойных друзей, и Шурик сочувственно кивал. Про беспокойных друзей он понимал прекрасно: в конце концов, у него был Киса.


End file.
